1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical master slave manipulator system including a master input device and a slave arm.
2. Description of Related Art
In medical fields, a medical robot system (a medical master slave manipulator) including a master input device and a slave arm has been proposed. In a medical robot system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2009-512514, a control switch mechanism for selecting the slave arm to control an actuation is installed at the master input device. In a first mode, a first slave arm is controlled by the master input device, and in a second mode, a second slave arm is controlled by the master input device. Which of the first slave arm and the second slave arm is controlled is switched by a control switch mechanism.
As the control switch mechanism, a voice command, a switch which is physically disposed, a foot pedal, icons or a graphic user interface selection device played on a display are taken.
In addition, in the medical robot system of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2009-512514, a control switch mechanism is installed separately from the above-mentioned mechanism. The control switch mechanism switches a mode for controlling an actuation by the master input device to an image capture mode for controlling a laparoscopic ultrasound (LUS) probe to acquire an auxiliary image, and an image operation mode for displaying and operating the auxiliary image on an original display image.
In the image operation mode, another auxiliary image such as an ultrasonography image or the like acquired by the LUS probe or the like is overlaid on an image of an endoscope or the like. Further, in the image operation mode, it is possible to allow the master input device to function as a pointing device.